Drabbles and Whatnot
by lacyrelic
Summary: Stories in 500 words or less. May later include oneshots when I feel my writing is better.  I'm bad at titles.  Critiques are welcome.  Also I don't own Bleach and its characters.
1. Red Tape

Red Tape

"That's it"  
The man behind a large oak desk stared at the two men before him and in a business-like tone replied, "After you finish filling our the change of address forms, you'll be officially married"  
Glamcing at his new spouse, Ichigo could not let this opportunity pass.  
"I kinda wished we had a ceremony," with a chuckle, "you probably would have been real cute in a dress Mrs. Kurosaki"  
At the loud crack the desk worker looked up to see the 'groom' on the floor while his white haired 'bride' glared menacingly at him.


	2. Flight of Fancy

Flight of Fancy

He must have imagined it. No, Ichigo knew he imagined it. Scratching the back of his head, he figured all the hits he had sustained were finally catching up to him. Still, Ichigo could help himself as he continue to stare at the frosty captain. Hey, a blushing Toushirou was a super-cute Toushiro (not that he'd say that out loud).


	3. Generation

Generation

"Exactly, how old are you?" Ichigo asks the sluggish body lying beside him. "Why are you asking this now?" Toushirou remarks, suddenly alert at his boyfriend's unusual question.  
"Um.. the question just popped up in my mind"  
Turning to fully face Ichigo, Toushirou silently mulls over the best way to answer the question.  
" I think," Toushirou say, looking smug and leaning in close to Ichigo, "it best to say that you like your men to be older and more experienced."


	4. Fighting Sleep

**Fighting Sleep**

In his corner, Ichigo fights the pull of the futon before him. Ignoring the comfort he that is there. He tries to keep his eyes open. His body slowly leaning towards the bed. He feels the weight of his legs getting heavy and the darkness (and not the usual annoying one) coyly whispering to him to close his eyes, to rest, to do what he desperately wants to do. Ichigo notices his breathing has unconsciously started to slow. His mind has suddenly started to slow and it drifts toward nothing but staring at the bed he refuses to lose. A large wave of drowsiness batters his newfound determination forcing another loud yawn from him. This new lethargy is too strong for him to fight.

As he feels himself falling into the abyss, a weak movement from the bed catches his attention. He glances at the chest that earlier held a traitor's sword to sea green eyes stare into his own. In a very raspy voice, Toushirou asks " if your still here it must have been bad."

"Yes," Ichigo said trying to work past the lump in his throat,"they were afraid you would not't last the night." There is a moment of silence at these words as Toushirou slowly closes his eyes.

After a few minutes of this, Ichigo hears a soft whisper reach his ears."Baka, come to bed."

Without hesitation, he leaves his chair and heads to the cot placed beside his boyfriend. After laying for a moment, he sits up leans over and places a kiss on the top of Toushirous's head. As his head rested on the pillow and the darkness of sleep overpowered him once more, he gladly let it win. For he now knew he had something to look forward to in the morning

A/N: My first successful (triple) drabble. showered with confetti


	5. Chapter 5

Almost all my friends wonder why me and Rukia aren't together. To tell them that we're just friends always causes them to give us funny looks. You know the " you dont expect me to believe you look." Actually, there was a time that I had considered asking her out, but that was before. 

Before my ears tuned her out and zoomed in to the sound of a slightly husky voice that gave everyone orders.

Before I wished for teal eyes to be staring back at me instead of blue.

Before I wished that her hair was white instead of black.

Before I longed for the one to be by my side to be male instead of female.

Before I envied the red-headed female for always being by his side.

Before I ached to have his attention devoted strictly towards me. I went so far as to down his title whenever I could to accomplish this.

Before my eyes desparately searched for a white haori(?) after battle instead whoever was beside.

Before I dreamed his body under me, moaning my name into the night..

Before I fell in love with a snarky captain who finds me as nothing more than an annoyance.  
With all that has happened now, I think that friendship is the only thing I will have with Rukia.

AN: I know that there should have been more but my muse had a stoke (I'm sitting bedside trying to write this) and I'll probably come back and try to tighten it up.


End file.
